


Trick or Treat【Thor Odinson & Steve Rogers】

by SSIris



Category: Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSIris/pseuds/SSIris





	Trick or Treat【Thor Odinson & Steve Rogers】

Thor觉得今天很不对劲。  
今天复仇者大厦里的大家都很不对劲。  
早上刚到会客室的他就听见Jarvis一反常态，用非常冰冷的机械语音对自己说：“Trick or Treat！”，由于声音太过于冰冷，以至于Thor误以为Jarvis出现故障，连忙找到Tony告诉他Jarvis的反常，结果Tony只是轻飘飘的甩下一句：“神族一点乐趣都没有。”就转身去了茶水间准备冲杯咖啡，不再理Thor。  
Thor见Tony这个样子，也不生气，毕竟吐槽才是他的常态。耸耸肩就迈步走向了健身房，想要用健身来迎接新的一天，他的队长和小娜出任务已经几天没有回来了，自己每天只能一人去健身。  
“Trick or Treat！”  
“……”  
刚把房门推开，Thor就看见一位高高的“死神”站在自己面前，披着一身纯黑色布料，脑袋和脸也用黑色的布遮盖着，双手带着印着骨骼图样的手套，左手擎着一把银色镰刀，嘴里含着吹起就会出现可笑声音的玩具。  
“哔—哔—”  
“……”  
Thor面无表情的看着眼前的这位“死神”，心里已经猜出到底是谁在和自己开玩笑，也打算和他开开玩笑，于是走上前去拿过死神手里的镰刀，颠了颠对着死神说：“新型号的妙尔尼尔吗？倒也不必这样，Sam，死神和我们阿萨神族可是远亲呢，哈哈哈哈哈！”又低头把玩了一会儿，对着Sam投去鼓励的目光，“做的挺逼真的，不错，Bro.”  
此时面具后面的Sam的白眼已经快要翻上天，“那…谢谢你的肯定？”从Thor手里拿过镰刀后，低头嘀咕着“也不知道Steve是怎么忍受这种没情趣的人的，也是，两人都不是什么有情趣的人。”回头望了望已经开始举哑铃的Thor，摇摇头走了。  
从大厦回到自己和Steve的小公寓后，Thor发现Steve还没有回家，自己随便吃了点东西就躺在了沙发上看着电视，看了电视报道Thor才知道原来今天是中庭的万圣节，大家要装扮成稀奇古怪的样子，对着朋友或者陌生人说“Trick or Treat！”，便会得到各种好吃的糖果。Thor低头浅笑了一下，只可惜Steve外派出任务，不能和自己过这么一个有趣的节日，自己在阿斯加德的时候根本没有这么有趣的节日活动，每逢节日也只是举办宴会，大家在一起谈天说地，再喝些仙宫佳酿，仅此而已。如果Steve能够和自己一起过这个节日，就算什么都不做，就那么的静静地看着他画画，自己也会觉得很开心、很快乐的，因为他就是自己的糖果，就是自己在中庭寻得的宝物。  
“笃笃笃”  
一阵敲门声打断了Thor那在外太空神游的思绪，究竟会是谁这么晚了还来这里呢？Thor一边思考着一边趿拉着拖鞋走过去开门。  
“Trick or Treat！”  
门口站着一个男人，左手举着古时候假面舞会会戴的面具，身着一身黑色主色调的古代宫廷服饰，外面还披着一件有蕾丝花边的紫色暗纹披风，右手提着小篮子的手一晃一晃的，想要让自己给一些糖果。又是来要糖果的，Thor刚刚已经把自己屯在家里的糖果送的差不多了，只剩下Steve出去执行任务时，空闲时间给他带回来的糖，这些糖果他可是不想白白送人的，他还想着自己藏起来慢慢享用，谁都不给呢！  
刚想一口回绝，Thor就发现门口站着的人有些不对劲，他一双眼把眼前的人上上下下，左左右右，仔仔细细的瞧了一个遍，一头柔软的金发因为主人的紧张而颤抖着，Thor心下了然，这不是自己的爱人还能是谁？既然自己的爱人想要和自己来一把节日小情趣，Thor也是玩心大起，故作严肃地说：“不好意思，我家里已经没有糖果，如果你不介意的话，我赔你一位雷神怎么样？”然后抱着胳膊好整以暇的看着Steve，想要看看自己的爱人如何应对。  
Stveve一看事态没按着自己预想的方向发展，倒也不慌不忙，到底是Captain America，经历了许多大大小小的突发事态，看到自己的Thor迅速投入到“情景剧”中，也是很淡定地慢悠悠开口，“雷神啊，我还是想要糖果，雷神甜不甜呀？他有糖果好吃吗？反正不给我点儿什么我就捣乱！”  
Thor看到自家爱人那个故作威胁的样子，活像一个在大狮子面前自以为耀武扬威晃悠爪子实则就是在玩耍没有一点杀伤力的小狮子，心里甜的一塌糊涂，什么糖果也没有自己眼前的爱人甜蜜好吃啊。Thor这么想着也就这么说出来了，“他有没有糖果好吃我不知道，我只知道你比糖果甜多了。”说罢一把拉过Steve那只乱晃悠的爪子，把他拉入自己的怀里，在Steve的耳边说：“你是世间绝无仅有的珍宝，是用世界上所有美好都换不来的糖果。”这低沉好听的声音成功的让Steve脸染上了红晕，还没等自己开口说话，Thor就把自己拉进了家门，一边走一边说：“就为了和我玩儿这个游戏，也不嫌外面冷，万一冻着自己怎么办？出去那么几天去出任务，超级士兵就不知道心疼自己了？”看着Thor拉着自己坐在沙发上唠唠叨叨，又把自己的手放在他的手里捂着，Steve觉得心里满满当当的都是幸福，为了任务忙了好几天，回到大厦听从小娜的建议准备了一个小惊喜，想要回家和Thor 度过一个万圣节，刚一到家门Thor就在关心自己累不累，Steve宁愿沉溺在这种幸福中永远不要上岸。  
于是Steve探身前去，趁着Thor低着头捂着自己的手时，突然亲了他的脸，Thor一脸震惊，抬着头茫然地看着Steve，在怀疑眼前的Steve是怎么了，平时根本不会去偷亲自己的他今天竟然一反常态，Thor真的觉得今天大家都不太正常了。Steve看着Thor懵懵的样子，心里更加柔软的一塌糊涂，又探身吻住了Thor的双唇，把Thor的疑问全部堵在了嘴里，甚至还撬开了Thor的牙关，让自己的舌头长驱直入，在他的口腔里转了一圈。  
“是水蜜桃味儿的，好甜呀！”Steve一边回味着一边不错眼珠地盯着Thor,当Thor看到Steve那粉红色的舌尖舔了一圈鲜红欲滴的嘴唇后，心里最后一根弦彻底崩断，再也无法忍耐心中的欲望，一把抱起Steve走向卧室。  
“唔！”紫色的披风被甩开铺在床上，Steve被Thor扔到床上，刚坐起来还没来得及脱掉自己的衣服，就又被Thor重新压回床垫。Thor两条修长的腿放在Steve两侧，Steve的双手被Thor牢牢地抓住举过头顶，Thor的额头紧贴着Steve，炯炯有神又充满情欲的双眼直勾勾地看着他，用嘶哑的声音在耳边说着：“自己点的火，可要自己来灭…”Steve好像被这双湛蓝色的眼睛下了蛊，蜻蜓点水似的亲了亲Thor，示意他可以进一步行动。  
Thor得到了允许，直起身来，和之前的火急火燎不同，他开始慢慢地解着Steve身上古代宫廷服饰的扣子，先把披风的扣子解开，“哗”地把披风扔在了地上，后又一颗一颗地把黑色马甲的扣子解开，白色丝质衬衫的扣子也被一颗颗地解开，整个过程Thor的动作都无比的轻柔，生怕会伤到他劳累的爱人，其实Thor也犹豫过，想要Steve先好好休息休息再说，可是一见Steve如此的主动，Thor也乐得如此，毕竟他自己也好几天没有见到Steve了，更别说和Steve温存一下。  
Thor俯下身轻轻和Steve亲吻着，又一路游走至Steve的胸前，Thor轻轻舔舐着他胸前的小红点， Thor那双因为激动而变得有些凉的手甫一碰到另一边，冰凉的触感让Steve不由得颤抖了一下，“啊…哈…”胸部左右温度的差异让他产生了一样的快感，用自己的双手摁住Thor，想要获得更多。Thor用自己的左手代替了自己的舌头，双腿从床上下来，又一路从胸部亲到了Steve的小腹处，Steve被伺候的舒服极了，由于被快感淹没，腹部不由自主地伸缩着，嘴里发出黏腻的呻吟。Thor依旧很是轻柔地把Steve的裤子脱下，让Steve双腿弯曲着门户大开，自己则蹲下来轻轻地含住了Steve的脆弱，开始慢慢地吞吐，温热的触感让Steve宛如置身于天堂，被这样轻柔的对待，全身的疲惫已经被赶走，剩下的只是满满的幸福，“Thor…哈啊…快…啊…”Steve情难自已地抓住了Thor的头发，当灵活的舌头扫过铃口时，柔软的感觉让Steve彻底地在欲望的海洋里迷失了自己，本能的驱使下开始挺动腰，Thor也十分配合他，“呃…啊…”仅剩的一丝理智让他想要从Thor的嘴里撤出来，可是奈何根本没有多余的力气对抗Thor的力道，由于好久没有解决过，Steve抽动了十几下后就全身不受控制地颤抖着射了出来，全部都射在了Thor的嘴里。  
Thor压抑着口中的腥味，把Steve的精液全部渡到手掌中，右手食指就着液体探入了后穴中开始缓慢的抽插，“啊…Thor…”手指的侵入让Steve产生了些许的不适，Thor立刻起身和Steve交换了一个亲吻，去抚慰爱人的不适，Steve闭着眼找到了Thor的唇，双手搂着Thor的脖子，开始认真地接吻。一时间，卧室里只剩下急促的呼吸和手指在后穴出入的“咕噜”声。  
当三根手指可以在后穴自由出入时，Thor撤出了自己的手指不在有动作，直起身温柔地看着Steve。Steve睁开了眼睛，迷茫的看着他，发现只有自己衣冠不整，Thor的家居服还整整齐齐的穿在他的身上，心里也明白了爱人的意思，于是乖乖地坐起来，用自己的手开始一点点地为Thor脱衣服，亮晶晶的眼睛看着Thor，和他交换着甜蜜的视线。起初的自己在情事过程中会害羞的不敢看自己的爱人，可是偷瞄到Thor那双明亮的眼睛，坦坦荡荡地看着自己时，自己能感受到Thor心中那份赤诚的感情毫无保留地全部献给了自己，便也不再扭捏，心里的那些小别扭全都烟消云散，彻底敞开心胸接纳自己唯一的挚爱。  
此时，Steve平躺在床上，Thor左手拄在Steve的枕头旁边，从上方看着Steve，两个人望着彼此的眼神中充满了化不开的柔情蜜意。Thor用右手理了理Steve额头前的碎发，轻声说了句：“我要进去了。”在得到Steve允许后，握着阴茎对准后穴慢慢地推了进去，Thor继而俯下身抱住了Steve，就像在对待一件易碎的瓷娃娃，开始缓慢抽动。“啊…Thor…快…我…还要…”Steve也抬起了双臂，牢牢地抱着Thor，他觉得自己像是被放逐到大海中一艘孤立无援的小舟，只有紧紧抱着Thor才能得到救赎。在触碰到熟悉的一点后，Steve的呻吟瞬时间变了调，看到怀中人的反应后，Thor开始从不同角度对着那一点猛烈进攻，Steve原本已经软下来的阴茎又有了要射出的迹象，Thor突然用左手堵着小口，在Steve耳边轻声说道：“我们一起。”再猛烈抽插之后拔出了自己的阴茎，和Steve的放在一起，用自己的左手开始上下撸动。  
“啊…”两个人一起达到了高潮，Thor整个人都趴在了Steve的身上，懒洋洋地不想动，又忽然觉得这样会压着Steve，于是抱着Steve一翻身，躺到了床的另一侧，连带着Steve也趴到了Thor的身上，姿势突然地变动，让Steve惊呼一声，连忙抱紧Thor的胳膊不撒手，明白了这是Thor怕压着自己后，Steve轻轻亲了Thor的鼻梁一下后，就想要下床去浴室清理自己，却被Thor制止住了，就着这个姿势让Steve踩着自己的脚，自己用双手揉着Steve的腰，慢慢地向着浴室走去。  
“今天怎么这么温柔啊？”Steve也没有反抗，虽说情事温柔，但是他早就没什么力气了，也就随着Thor的动作，任由着他抱着自己，又抬手捏了一下Thor的鼻子，担忧地看着Thor，“我这么踩着你疼不疼？”Thor低头吻着Steve的额头，含糊不清地说：“不疼，今天天冷，我怕你着凉，抱着你还会暖和些。再说，我真舍不得折腾你，早点洗完早点睡。”眼前的神可以在战场上英勇无敌，从天而降力挽狂澜，也可以不惜让自己踩着他，只为不让自己着凉生病，Steve被阿萨神笨拙却纯真的关心感动的心头一热，低着头抵在Thor的胸前不在说话，他怕自己在说什么会染上哭腔让Thor在手忙脚乱。  
清洗完毕后的Steve，因为劳累许多天，又经历过刚刚的情事，躺在床上很快就睡着了，一旁Thor望向Steve安稳的睡颜，眼里全是浓浓爱意，在Steve长长的眼睫毛上留下轻轻一吻，就紧紧地抱着他沉沉地睡去。  
Thor觉得万圣节这个虽然奇奇怪怪的，却又是甜甜蜜蜜的，他很喜欢。


End file.
